Decorative light strings have been widely used in all kinds of celebration and festival. The decorative light strings comprise electrical connecting wires of a substantial length to which a plurality of the lamp bulbs are connected by means of light bulb socket fixed on the wires, preferably in spaced manner.
As shown in FIG. 1, there is shown a conventional decorative light string which comprises electrical connecting wires 3 on which light bulb sockets 1 are fixed to each receive and hold therein a light bulb 2 that is in electrical connection with the wires 3. A plug and a socket (not shown) may be provided to the electrical connecting wires for connection with an external power source and to provide an electrical connection to another light string.
The decorative light string may be arranged in a form of decorative light web string. The light string may be attached to any desired article or object, such as a tree, a window or a curtain. The arrangement of the light string on an article may be in any arbitrary pattern by fixing the wires and the light bulb sockets to the article and to themselves.
The present invention is directed to a decorative light bulb socket with a separable clipping structure or clamping structure to provide ready fixing of the light bulb sockets and the wires together so that generally consumers may arrange the light string in any desired manner and pattern and may re-arrange the light string readily.